<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toujours by Kroissant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544749">Toujours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant'>Kroissant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Felix is terrible expressing himself, Modern Era, Overdose Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything they do, it flowed like honey and felt so natural to dive into. It made sense and right to just be together.</p><p>Yes, he was cold and demeaning. She, on the other hand, was sweet and zealous. They were complete opposites. Yet somehow, they made it work. </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by Rubi_arts's Felannie/Netteflix Instagram Artwork!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toujours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone!</p><p>I hope everybody is safe and indoors for the time being! I'll do my best to bring more joy into your gloomy day, starting with this latest fanfic right here!</p><p>This was originally based on an OTP random generator prompt -- the winner turns out to be...based off an artwork!!</p><p>Inspired by the following link by @Rubi_arts -- https://twitter.com/Rubi_arts/status/1276963372639105025?s=20</p><p>Okay, less talking from me now! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cheeseee~"</p><p>A burst of light followed, shining Felix's entire physique from head to toe. Felix was quick to raise his arm, covering his eyes from the sheer exposure of light which nearly blinded him. "Urgh, the hell?"</p><p>A tenuous snicker broke out, tickling Felix's eardrums. The light wanes and he drops his arm to his side. Turning around, he spots his short, ginger-haired girlfriend shyly peek out from her phone.</p><p>Her charming round eyes—infinitely sparkling and bottomless as the vast, blue sea, and a magical smile with the power to attract and capture any soul within proximity, reappears in plain sight.</p><p>"You done yet?" He cries over.</p><p>"Nope! Just a few more takes left!" Annette ducks her head, curious eyes shimmering as she fiddled away with her phone.</p><p>Her hyperactive energy electrified him, evoking a smile to materialize across his lips. At that moment, his girlfriend lets out a disturbingly (albeit adorably) high-pitched squeal, closing their ten feet distance in hopes of attaining a better quality image.</p><p>"Look this way, please!"</p><p>Felix motions his head, fixing his steely gaze toward her general direction.</p><p>"That's it! Stay still now!"</p><p>Felix sighed, hands buried deep in his pockets, and remaining perfectly still. His shoulders and arms ache all over, but...</p><p>Once more, Felix dared to sneak a peek at his girlfriend. Eyes locked with hers, Felix turned rigid. Time slowed down, and all he could do was drown himself into those enormous pools of blue.</p><p>"Ooooh! Yes, yes, yes! Work it, Felix! Work it!" Annette cheered him on, snapping away and taking more photos of him. "Keep ‘em coming! Ooooh! Looking good!"</p><p>His girlfriend's delightful squeals (and over-the-top encouragements) rang soundly in the open air, reminding Felix of the wind-chimes hanging above his balcony. Mellifluous and vicarious, inside and out—perfectly encapsulating her kindred, bubbly spirit.</p><p>
  <em>Thump, thump.</em>
</p><p>Felix pressed his lips tightly. Deep down, his heart was thrashing like crazy. One more smile or laugh out of her and he was done for! He exhaled a deep breath, keeping himself together for a little while longer.</p><p>"Just a little more, okay?"</p><p>Felix nods, readjusting his posture. He glanced at her one more time from the corner of his eye. Wrong move. Under-five seconds, his poor heart got struck by her seraphic smile.</p><p>At that moment, Felix didn't know what to think or feel anymore.</p><p>Should he do what she says? Or just physically melt into a heaping pile of organs, bones, and flesh right then and there?</p><p>In the end, all he could do was simply stand there and watch her—the warm, shimmering rays of the sun casting a romantic glow around her.</p><p>She was a pansy—sweet and summery, but surprisingly tough to withstand the low, freezing temperatures of winter.</p><p>Because wow...just, wow.</p><p><em>"What did I ever do to deserve you</em>?" He wanted to say, but the words kept tripping over.</p><p>Who could’ve predicted that twenty-four-years-old Felix Hugo Fraldarius would be in a healthy, loving, and committed relationship with a charming twenty-three-year-old woman who bore an amusing resemblance to an anthropomorphic chipmunk?</p><p>And to think that all this time, this tiny ball of sunshine, was all he needed.</p><p>Almost a year and a half into their relationship and Annette was still his favorite person...and quite possibly the only person he'd ever admit to shamelessly fight a person for (with Ashe being close to second place).</p><p>Whirling his head, Felix sets his gaze on her and only her.</p><p>The minute they locked eyes, his world turned warmer, pinker and brighter. He lowers his guard, relaxing his slouch. A hint of a smile resurfaces. Annette swiftly captures it, rewarding him again with the sound of her jovial laughter.</p><p>Felix keeps his eye on her. For a teensy moment, lets his heart sing just for her.</p><p>"Aaaand done! Okay, Felix! You can move now!"</p><p>As tension eased from his shoulders, Felix exhaled. Looking up, he spots his girlfriend tinkering away with her phone, smiling toothily as she examines her latest array of photos. He strides forward, stealthily approaching her with a trick up his sleeve.</p><p>Luckily for him, the short redhead was no idea what was about to happen.</p><p>"Okay, everything looks good! Now we can—<em>AHHHH</em>!"</p><p>Annette staggers backward, pressing her phone close to her chest as she gracefully descended. But instead, her back crashes against a 'sturdy' cushion. A strong pair of arms slither down to her mid-torso, securing themselves to keep her still. Red fire crawls up her skin, coloring the back of her neck and ears.</p><p>She glanced up at him from under her brows, suddenly feeling quite small and vulnerable from the latter's towering gaze.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>His words were close to that of a ghostly whisper, easily impermeable that she could've easily mistaken it for passing wind.</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, Felix swoops in, molding their faces together.</p><p>Annette freezes for a second, her brain going haywire as his lips covered hers in a long, warm kiss.</p><p>Felix pulls away, leaving her breathless.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Annette swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart beating twice as fast. Blood rushes into her ears as a spark of fire ignites inside her.</p><p>On her tip-toes, Annette snatches Felix's jacket collar, dragging him back to reclaim his lips. Felix responded passionately, slightly twisting his head to eagerly return the kiss.</p><p>It lasts for about a minute. They finally separate and Felix moves forward, perching his chin on top of her head.</p><p>Annette sighs and snuggles against him, her lips curving into a smile. A familiar touch envelops her hand, sliding up her palm and lacing her fingers together. She squeezes back, firmly yet gently.</p><p>"So? What are you planning to do with all those pictures you've taken of me?"</p><p>Annette laughs. "For memories, silly!"</p><p>"Memories?"</p><p>Annette nods, breaking away from his embrace to fumble with her yellow mini-skirt.</p><p>"I mean, I don't have a lot of solo pictures of you, so I figured...why not?" She explained, tapping the screen of her phone and then shoving it inside her front pocket. "Anyway, thanks for being such a trooper and staying patient with me! Now I can pick out the best ones and use ‘em for my phone wallpaper!"</p><p>As ridiculous as she may sound, it never fails to put a smile on Felix's face. He catches her walking ahead of him, her red mass of hair threading wildly in the air.</p><p>Felix moves forth, strolling to join her. "Where to?"</p><p>"Boba tea!" Annette exclaims, tugging his hand. "There's this super cute cafe I wanna go to!"</p><p>Felix lowers his gaze, eyes softening at their intertwined hands. Laughter tickles his insides and he looks up, speechless from her transformation. She was a butterfly in the making, ready to spread her wings and soar.</p><p>Her laughter reduced to that of a simple, carefree smile…</p><p>The feel of her hand resting over his…</p><p>Bright blue eyes in accordant to her fiery hair...</p><p>Face aglow that could rival the sun…</p><p>If only he had a camera, then he’ll be capturing her beauty and proudly show it to the world.</p><p>“Come on, Felix!”</p><p>Felix tangles their fingers in a tight, gentle knot and moves ahead, keeping his head held high.</p><p>
  <em>Just being with you, I feel like I can take on the world.</em>
</p><hr/><p>He was cold, sharp-tongued, and easy to temper.</p><p>Adding his tall, dark, and handsome features into the equation, Felix Hugo Fraldarius was a sought-out man in the eyes of millions.</p><p>7.8 billion people in the world and he could pick any person to be with. Models, actresses, princesses...hell, if he decided to get it on with his childhood friends like His Highness Dimitri and the philanderer Gautier, it would still make sense.</p><p>
  <em>He could pick any person in the entire world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, he picked me.</em>
</p><p>Pressing her legs to her chest, Annette fixed her eyes on her brightly-lit phone screen.</p><p>As promised, her phone wallpapers (both locked and home screen) were replaced with a cropped image of a smiling Felix. Tapping her thumb on the photo album, she gets greeted by an explosion of images which again, starred her ever-so-dashing boyfriend.</p><p>A goofy smile resurfaces, and she tips back, landing on a nest of pillows and plushies. The gears in her head start to turn, and so does her fantasy.</p><p>He was and still is, in a figurative (and literal) sense, leagues away from her so to speak. Not to say that she doesn't revel in his company nor enjoy the simple, mundane pleasures of life with him.</p><p>Inside, Annette knew that it was something much more than that. For a few brief seconds, she turns back the hands of time, going back to the early memory she had of him.</p><p>Her first meeting with Felix wasn't exactly what anyone would imagine it to be. Not the best one out there, and not the typical sunshine and rainbows.</p><p>It happened two and a half years ago.</p><p>Her college buddies, Ashe and Dedue, were overwhelmed with summer sales in their co-op florist shop. To quell the high demand, the pair graciously took her in as their part-timer. She, along with her best friend Mercedes, was expected to stay there for the time being. One faithful day—on a dark and stormy evening, Felix dropped by to seek shelter.</p><p>Coincidentally, nobody except Annette was there.</p><p>Unaware of her unannounced spectator, Annette took the liberty to holler her silly songs with all her might, adding a few twirls and kicks in her made-up dancing routine. It was something she secretly loved to do by herself, for herself…and he caught her red-handed.</p><p>
  <em>"You sing pretty good,"</em>
</p><p>Annette hung her head, lips pulled to a frown. That was the first time she ever heard him speak. All she could remember, from the bits and pieces of the memory, was how much her blood boiled that day, the color of red flooding around her.</p><p>He saw her. He heard her.</p><p>And from the way he smirked, he was gonna make a fool out of her by exposing her little secret.</p><p>
  <em>"GET OUT OF HERE!"</em>
</p><p>Plastic cans and gardening tools were thrown all other the place. Screeches of terror and anger filled the condensed space, and away he ran, bashfully apologizing and storming out of the store.</p><p>First impression...not so much to look for.</p><p>Looking back, Annette would admit to herself that Felix was, by all accounts, a creepy observer. Not a bad-looking one, but still an evil terror.</p><p>A week and a half later (and to her misery), their paths crossed again in a gathering.</p><p>
  <em>"Wha—what are you doing here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was invited," Felix answers coolly, "And you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Same here," Annette responds, seating herself next to him on the couch. "Got an invite card and everything,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Friends with Ingrid?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," A short pause. "You?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dragged by an idiot,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A delightful blend of chuckles and shorts escapes out of her, eliciting an awkward smile from the latter. Shaking her head, Annette buries her face into her hands and sighs. "Unbelievable,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix sat down on the couch, crossing his leg. "I’m gonna be honest with you," He began, stirring up a conversation. "I'm…glad that I got to meet you again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annette raises her head, giving him a look. "Oh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That song of yours...it's still stuck in my head," He explains, looking away. "You don't suppose...you could let me listen in on more of your songs?"</em>
</p><p>Annette smiled, remembering the memory quite vividly.</p><p>
  <em>"Fine. But on one condition."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And that is?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will only sing unless you buy something from my friend’s florist shop," She proposes with a twinkle in her eye. "One bouquet permits you with one song." She extends out her hand. "So? Do we have a deal?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix claims her hand without a word, shaking on it. "Deal,"</em>
</p><p>From that day onward, a contract was made between them.</p><p>As promised, Felix would pay a visit to the shop (every Friday, as they both agreed on), to purchase a bouquet. Each time he bought (the biggest bouquet he could find), he would wait for Annette to take her fifteen-minute break outside the lot and be the first to listen to her whimsical melodies.</p><p>And every night, when it's time for Annette to go home, she'll find the same bouquet he bought earlier on her doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>To A</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Can't wait to hear more.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>From F</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned into months.</p><p>Soon, Felix became a regular shopper and oftentimes, came with either Sylvain or Ingrid. In most cases, he’ll arrive by his lonesome, doing exactly what Annette requested him to do, meet her at the lot, get enchanted by her songs, and gift her with the same flowers (and a tiny note to thank her for her performance).</p><p>It became a constant occurrence, one which Annette appreciated and secretly looked forward to. It was short, sweet, and endearing. The more she saw and got to know him, the more her world got a little brighter, a little pinker.</p><p>By the sixth day of Harpstring Moon—with Felix purchasing the entire bouquet stand outside (along with the help of his friends and her own), he ultimately asked her out.</p><p>Annette sighed, smiling as she remembered how much joy and excitement she felt when he asked her out—that, and she could never get rid of the image of Felix's burning red face surrounded by lush and vibrant blossoms.</p><p>What started with a simple agreement turned into that of something more.</p><p>And now...</p><p>It started pretty awkwardly, with Annette judging him early on to be the cold and tempered type. He was quiet, yes, but he was also soft and sincere. When he smiled, her chest would constrict, like an anchor plunging into the cold, frigid waters. Whenever a joke slipped out from his mouth and he'd cover his blushing face, Annette couldn't help but tease him over it.</p><p>Who would've thought that underneath that cold demeanor of his, he was an adorkable softie?</p><p>Oh my Sothis, his<em> laugh</em>—deliciously raspy, feather-like, and warm, just like him.</p><p>His patience, his drive, his hidden compassion and consideration for others (despite constantly denying this), and the tiny little things he'd show to express his love—the written messages he'd write on post-its, the simple and straightforward texts he'd sent to her, how he'd blatantly remind her of things she tends to forget things and tiny sprinkles of encouragements to lift her spirits here and there.</p><p>Little by little, Felix integrated himself into her messy life and filled it with endless love, color, and support. Many times, her friends would warn her of the difficulty in maintaining a relationship.</p><p>Even Annette had her doubts.</p><p>But with him, all her worries and bubbling anxiety were thrown out the window. Everything they do, it flowed like honey and felt so natural to dive into. It made sense and right to just be together.</p><p>Yes, he was cold and demeaning. She, on the other hand, was sweet and zealous. They were complete opposites. Yet somehow, they made it work. </p><p><em>"You made it worthwhile," </em>Annette wished to say one day to her beloved, sighing dreamily.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud 'BING' reverberated from her phone.</p><p>Annette jolted, breaking from her train of thoughts. More 'BINGS' were heard again, vying for her attention. Sitting upright, Annette taps the notification banner on the screen. Right away, she was immediately teleported into her Instagram home screen with the first image making her swell with pride.</p><p>It was a picture of her and Felix, moments after they bought their bubble tea (passion fruit for her and typical milk flavor for him).</p><p>Originally, she intended for the picture to be another one of her captured selfies. And while posing with her beverage, she was stunned to find Felix stealthily coming from behind her, his free hand perched on his shoulder.</p><p>Before she knew it, he was planting a kiss on her head—eyes closed and holding her tight as if she was about to disappear at any moment. But that expression on his face made her feel funny, pulling at her heartstrings for reason's unknown.</p><p>But one thing's for sure—what incredible luck and timing she had for snapping it! Being the sneaky little thing she was, Annette made sure to quickly save it in her photo album, dubbing it to be her new personal treasure.</p><p>Not long after they ended their date with Felix walking her back until they'd reached her and Mercie's doorstep, Annette was quick to whip out her phone and upload the 'accidental masterpiece' straight to her Instagram feed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Simply.Annette.</strong>
</p><p>[ UPLOADED IMAGE ]</p><p>
  <em>A-ha! Caught him in the act! LOL! This should be enough proof that we're dating!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>15 likes</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>View all 10 comments</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour passed since she posted this, and the comments and likes were still skyrocketing. But the number of views didn't seem to matter to her. No, they didn't, not one bit. Because what mattered was…</p><p>Annette's eyes went round.</p><p>"Felix?"</p><p>That's right. Her lovely boyfriend, who was more of a private and 'I don't do social media' type of guy, suddenly posted something on his feed. How strange of him to do something so risky, that and how he rarely posts anything there at all (minus the multiple blurry images provided by a very drunk and crying Sylvain).</p><p>Another notification slides in, referring to more likes and comments on Felix's ground-breaking 'upload'.</p><p>Curious, Annette tapped the banner, leading her straight to Felix's private homepage. As soon as she saw it, her jaw dropped to the floor.</p><p>"Oh, my godddd…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix.Hugo.</strong>
</p><p>[ UPLOADED VIDEO ]</p><p>
  <strong> <em>69 likes</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>View all 70 comments</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a 5-second video.</p><p>Curious, Annette pressed the play button.</p><p>A loud, deafening snore roared from the speakers. Annette cringed, reducing the full volume to two bars before resuming the video. Bright, orange hair comes into view and later, so does a familiar heart-shaped face.</p><p>Annette blushed, shrinking away at the embarrassing revelation.</p><p>She was starred in the video, fast asleep and comfortably nestling her head on a sturdy shoulder, mouth wide open with trails of drool. And snoring—<em>lots</em> of snoring.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Sothis. Is this supposed to be a prank?</em>
</p><p>The video wanes a little back, fully capturing Annette in all her messy, ugly self. A low chuckle rumbles in the background, eliciting her to Annette blush furiously.</p><p>Two fingers appeared from the side, tucking a strand of loose hair behind sleeping Annette's ear. Annette went still, watching in bated breath as the finger gently grazed her plump, round cheek.</p><p>...And that was that. The video ends with no resolved conclusion.</p><p>Even so, Annette couldn't help but smile at his failed attempt to capture something on film. <em>What a dork.</em></p><p>Annette scrolls further down. And there, she sees it.</p><p>Underneath the video was the caption: <strong>Tu es ma plus belle aventure </strong></p><p>Blood seeped from her neck to her ears. Goddess, she was sweltering in heat! <em>D-Did he just...</em></p><p>Without realizing, she had already exited out of Instagram and went straight for her messenger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is it true? Do you really mean it?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, a bubble with three dots appeared on the screen. Annette gripped her phone a little too tightly, steeling herself for what was about to come. Was it a mistake? Did she sound too desperate? Damn it, she needed answers!</p><p>A familiar name appeared on her screen. Annette eeped, coiling back to her makeshift pillow nest.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, no, no!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s calling NOW?</em>
</p><p>“Breathe, Annie. Breathe…” After dousing a lungful of air, Annette was rearing to go. She tapped her thumb on the green button and waited.</p><p>"Annette,"</p><p>"Yup, that's me!" She affirmed with a sheepish grin. "Soooo...what's up?"</p><p>She could hear his steady breathing, making her blush. There was silence on the other line. Annette opened her mouth to speak, ready to ask him what's wrong.</p><p>"I do,"</p><p>She choked on her spit. "Y-you...what? Huh?"</p><p>"About what you texted,…” Felix clarified, sounding nervous. "That caption I put on my post. I meant every word of it,"</p><p>The sincerity of his voice brought tears to her ears. "O-oh..." Her vision blurred and before she knew it, she turned into a sloppy, hot mess full of snots and tears.</p><p>"Are you crying?" He teased.</p><p>"No, I'm not!" She wailed, mid-hiccuping. "Shut up!"</p><p>An airy chuckle rings in her ears, making her feel safe and grounded. She peers up at the ceiling, picturing Felix with his rare smile and soft, kind eyes. The thought of being the only one to see him—and feel loved, safe, and his—made her heart clench. "Je t'aime," She croaked, choking in her fit of sobbing. "I hope you know that,"</p><p>"I know," Felix assures her, softly and faintly, "Je t'aime aussi,"</p><p>Annette turns her head, spotting her polaroid collage across the other side of her room. At the center of the heart-shaped collage were her and Felix, grinning at the camera. Her heart thumpers, and deep down, she knows.</p><p>And so does he.</p><p><strong>"Mon coeur est a toi," </strong>Annette replies, openly and truthfully. <strong>"Toujours</strong>."</p><hr/><p> Inspired Felannie Instagram by Rubi_arts! Original twitter post linked here: https://twitter.com/Rubi_arts/status/1276963372639105025?s=20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Below is a list of the following French sentences/phrases used:</p><p> </p><p>Tu es ma plus belle aventure - You are my *most* beautiful adventure</p><p>Mon coeur est a toi - My heart is yours</p><p>Toujours - Always</p><p>Je t'aime - I love you</p><p>Je t'aime aussi - I love you too</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>So, what do you think? Let me know your thoughts/feedback!</p><p>Please take a moment of your time to check out Rubi_art's artworks! They are INCREDIBLE!!</p><p>Again, here is their twitter account! (down below)</p><p>https://twitter.com/Rubi_arts/status/1276963372639105025?s=20</p><p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Remember to stay hydrated, wash your hands, and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>